


Miss You

by orphan_account



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Crying, Loneliness, M/M, Open When Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22416787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Logan's gone on a business trip and Roman really misses him.It's a good thing Logan wrote a letter for that exact situation.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613278
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Miss You

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Missing someone, loneliness, crying.

Currently, Roman was curled up on the couch under one of the fluffiest blankets he owned, whilst watching Big Hero Six. He was lonely; Logan had been gone on a business trip for a few days and he wasn't going to be back home for another 2 days and honestly, Roman missed him so so much.

That's why he was watching Big Hero Six, because it was Logans favourite Disney movie. That was also why he was currently wearing one of Logans hoodies, and the fact that the hoodie was too big for him because Logan was taller than him just added to the comfort of it.

Once the movie ended he sighed and took out his phone, before opening Logans contact. He knew that even though it was 1 in the morning for him, it was only around dinner time where Logan was, so Roman hoped that he wasn't busy.

Just in case though, Roman decided to just text Logan instead of calling him.

_Ro: Hey Lo, I don't know if you're busy or not but I just really needed to talk to you. I miss you so much :(_

It wasn't long before he got a reply.

_Lo: Hello my love, do not worry as I am not currently busy, I have actually finished all of my work for the day, so now was the perfect time to contact me. I miss you too Ro, so much, but I'll be home in 2 days, there's not long to wait now._

_Ro: I know, it's just, 2 days feels like such a long time, especially when you're not here_

_Lo: Do you remember the letters that I gave you on you birthday? _

_Ro: The 'open when' letters? Yeah, I remember those_

_Lo: Go and open one of them, the one that says 'Open when you miss me', hopefully that will help you not miss me so much :)_

_Ro: Okay, I'll talk to you later then, Lo. I love you ♡_

_Lo: I love you too Roman, goodbye :)_

Roman put his phone down and reluctantly kicked his blanket off of him, before standing up and heading up to his and Logan shared bedroom. Once he reached their room, he opened his bedside table drawer and pulled out a small stack of envelopes . He laid them all out on the bed, his eyes scanning across them until he found the envelope he was looking for.

He picked up the envelope that read 'Open when you miss me', and smiled as he put the others back in his drawer before he sat down and opened the envelope and started reading the letter.

_'My love, if you are reading this then you must be missing me quite a lot at the moment, I'm probably gone on a trip with work or something._

_I miss you too. In fact, I always miss you. I miss you every second, hour, and day that we aren't together. I hate when I have to go on trips with work, it means being far away from you for at least a week, and sometimes I wish that I could just quit my job and we could move to wherever we wanted to and we'd never have to miss each other ever again. For now though, this letter will have to do._

_I never thought that I would ever love someone as much as I love you, I didn't think it was possible, and I'm so glad that I said yes when you asked me out all those years ago. You've taught me so much, I am so happy that I am able to call you my husband._

_I miss you so much, and I'll see you soon._

_~ Logan ♡'_

By the time Roman had finished reading the letter, a few tears were running down his cheeks and he had a soft smile on his face. The letter actually did help him a little, even though Logan was not there, the letter gave Roman a sense of comfort and it made him excited for Logan to get home in 2 days time.

After reading through the letter again a few times, about an hour later Roman fell asleep, his thoughts finally calming down and allowing him to sleep.

He still really missed Logan, but he wasn't as upset about him being gone anymore.

Only 2 more days until he got home.


End file.
